


明月

by wangxiangtai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 失禁, 干性高潮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 柯拉松已有十三年没见过罗了。
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 柯罗 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	明月

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有失禁、干性高潮描写。  
> 祝食用愉快～

柯拉松站在窗前，望着窗外明月。他习惯性要点起一支烟，又想起自己刚洗过澡，不能让烟味坏了今晚的兴致。

身后传来浴室门开的声音，罗赤脚踩在地板上，他步伐轻得像只猫，等不及吹干的水珠顺他发梢滴落。柯拉松知道罗在一步一步走近，他不确定是否该回头，直到潮湿又温暖的身躯贴上他的背脊。罗的手攀上他的肩，借力踮起脚，亲吻他的后颈。

柯拉松被亲得皮肤发麻，情热在他后脖颈上，在罗的嘴唇上蹦跳舞蹈。柯拉松转过身，罗自然贴近他的怀里，仰起头献上亲吻。罗将那情热渡进他的口腔，舌头迫切搅着他的，热切地交换津液，舌尖在他的舌面画圈，引导他也进入罗口中。柯拉松笨拙地回应，稍用力吮吸怀中人的唇瓣，就换来罗沉醉的呜咽。他捧起罗的脸，而罗用力扣住他的后颈，表达不想分开这个吻的意愿。

柯拉松的舌头快没有知觉时，罗分开了这个吻，两人的唇由纠缠到分离，在舌尖牵出暧昧的水线。柯拉松双手捧着罗的脸，借窗外月光，端详他的面庞。柯拉松已有十三年没见过罗了。十三年前的小鬼，如今都长这么高了，下巴续起胡子，稚嫩的面庞变得成熟，面颊上还因为刚才的吻缀着两片红晕。小时候就清秀的人长大也是愈发标致。

柯拉松的指尖不经意拨弄罗的耳垂。“你扎耳洞了？”他好奇地笑着问道，罗却因他的动作敏感地歪过头，耳尖迅速泛红。罗垂下眼，手附上柯拉松的手，他眼里凝着些湿意，再抬起头直视柯拉松的眼睛。“啊，我长大了。”

罗的一句话却也让柯拉松脸泛热意。两人贴得紧密，罗察觉，自己两腿前，柯拉松胯间的物什已苏醒，正试探地撑起浴巾，顶在罗的腿上。罗拉着柯拉松走向床铺，爬上床，柯拉松侧躺着，罗再次窝在他的怀里。他枕着柯拉松的左臂，脸贴着柯拉松的脖颈，热气都呼在脆弱的颈项上，柯拉松全身逐渐变热。罗扯下两人下身的浴巾，坦诚相对。他抬手握住柯拉松的右手，主动分开双腿，拽着那只手向自己身下探去，直到柯拉松的手指抵住那微微张开的穴口。

罗略撑起身子，嘴唇去够柯拉松的耳朵，柯拉松配合地低下头，罗轻喘着，用几不可闻的气声说：“柯拉先生，这里… ”罗想要自己给他扩张。思及此柯拉松立刻红了脸，他亲吻罗的额头，罗满足地轻叹口气。医生的手指带动柯拉松的，插进肉穴，穴口先是紧张地绞紧，但面对柯拉松，又立刻乖顺地放松，让两人的手指顺利插了进去。罗带着柯拉松，让手指在自己的后穴动作，慢慢深入。罗的阴茎动情地颤抖，愈发硬挺，贴着罗紧窄的小腹。罗还想再向里深入，但脆弱的穴口已经卡住两根指头，疼痛地抗议。柯拉松察觉罗的痛楚，在他耳边唤他：“罗… ”罗呻吟一声，将手指都拔出来，带到自己面前。他抬眼看一眼柯拉松，接着便张口，将两人的手指一起含入口中舔舐。

手指将罗的嘴唇撑开，柔软的舌头描摹一根根指节，舌尖滑过粗糙的茧，唾液在其上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。罗有些焦躁地结束润滑，柯拉松一遍遍亲他的额头，示意他可以慢慢来，罗索性扬起脖颈向年长男人讨要一个真正的吻。而在两人唇舌搅缠时，罗直接让柯拉松的三根手指侵入穴口，奈何那小口更加激烈地反抗，死咬着三根粗壮的指节。柯拉松用吻安抚罗，罗呜咽着，咽不下的涎水从嘴角滑落，他的身体终于放松下来，让柯拉松顺利进入，内壁热情地贴上来接受手指的亲吻，又被手指一一按摩抚平，潮湿而温暖的褶皱被层层破开，当柯拉松触到那点快乐的源泉，罗在他怀里激动地抖了下，罗的阴茎前端湿了，逐渐泌出液体。

右手揽住柯拉松的颈子，罗闭眼在柯拉松耳边用破碎的音调说：“柯拉先生… 用手在那里，让我… ”面对自己用整副身心爱的人，罗竟也觉得羞耻得说不下去，他把剩下的言辞化作吻，再次去纠缠柯拉松的唇瓣，希求对方理解自己的心思。柯拉松给罗一个缠绵的吻，他顺从地用手指，在罗敏感的后穴抽插，罗的阴茎细微地抖动，因为被心爱之人的手指第一次进入，它激动地挺直射出一小股液体。罗因着快感，舔着柯拉松的耳朵呻吟，两人都面红耳赤。但这还不够，罗的左手攥住柯拉松在自己身下移动的手腕，他引导柯拉松，以更重的力道，一遍遍捣进自己的身体。罗让柯拉松把插入的手指变成四根，更快更重地捣进来，每次插入都捻在敏感点上，罗兴奋地挺起胸膛颤抖，柯拉松呼出的热气一股股喷在他耳边。“柯拉先生… 哼嗯… 那里… 要射了… ”罗克制地小声叫着，很快全身绷紧，在柯拉松手指的甜蜜刺激下，下身泄出第一股白浊。两人抱在一起粗重地喘息，罗漂亮的小腹糊上一层粘稠的白液。他的左手向上爬，握住自己腿边，柯拉松早已勃起硬挺的性器。柯拉松呼吸一滞，罗握着他的阴茎，故意撸了几下，带茧的手指抚弄敏感的铃口，感到潮热的湿意。

罗蹭蹭柯拉松的身体，示意他：“可以进来了… ”柯拉松翻身支起，罗被笼罩在他身躯的阴影下，月光照在罗的脸上，柯拉松看清刚高潮的罗沉在迷蒙情欲里的金眼睛。罗主动抬起双腿，柯拉松握住大腿根，慢慢向外掰，让罗的下身清晰展现在他眼前。刚被蹂躏过的肉穴仍翕动着，穴口尚未合拢，隐约看见内里翻红的肠肉。罗转过上半身，手捂上自己的眼，他的性器在柯拉松的灼灼注视下羞耻地再次硬挺。

“罗… 我要进去了？”柯拉松甚至有些紧张。“啊… ”罗依然捂着眼睛不肯转回来，应了一声表示知道。柯拉松让阴茎对准那高热的穴口，就着上一轮的润滑，缓慢而通畅地进入，但想往更深处突进时，就被肠肉绞紧，停滞在半路。罗因被插入尖叫出来，柯拉松咬着下唇喘息，肉壁层层叠叠包裹上来，每一寸软肉都迫不及待和这外表狰狞动作却温柔的入侵者打招呼，黏黏糊糊地缠绕亲近，热情吮吻滚烫的阴茎，就像怕这场情热的结合只是虚幻泡影，要把这热度烙在身体中才甘心情愿。感到自己的包裹太过紧致，罗还是努力温顺地放松身体，让柯拉松有动作的余地，不至于被热度缠绕到窒息。柯拉松开始操弄这具只为他而充分准备的身体，他扳过罗的肩让他正视自己，罗随着被进入的频率挺动胸膛，矜持的呻吟从喉间逸出，柯拉松俯身，颤抖地吻罗的胸膛，沿着烧灼红心的纹路，舌尖抚弄胸前硬挺的乳珠，逼出罗更大声的呻吟，他吻到中间代表自己的笑脸，皮肤的温度似要将他的嘴唇烫伤。罗的双腿缠上身上人的腰，向下压那人示意他再用力，柯拉松便依他的心愿，握住罗的腰逐渐大力操干。罗终于开始惊叫，那双金眼睛变得湿润，声音逐渐染上哭腔，他搂紧柯拉松的脖子。柯拉松看到他哭，以为自己弄疼了罗，歉意地去舔他眼角的泪，罗侧头与主动送上来的嘴唇亲吻。

“我没事… 柯拉先生… ”罗开口安抚。他怎么会疼呢。和柯拉松在一起，罗脑海里关于疼痛的概念都彻底消去了，只剩两人终于融为一体的满足，和如何让柯拉先生更舒服的各种幻想。肖想已久被柯拉先生填满的感觉，如今自己的身体真真切切和他结合着，被柯拉先生牵引，在他给予的饱胀快感中体会被拥有的甜蜜，罗的阴茎在无法承受更多的快感中硬得发痛，铃口像哭泣一样吐着液滴。“柯拉先生… 柯拉先生… ！ 我… 已经… ”终于在敏感点被一次次撞击中达到高潮，肉茎颤栗着吐露液体，精液洒在两人纠缠的下身。柯拉松再次被罗要命地绞紧，罗的腿用不容置喙的力度紧扣他的腰，再次高潮的罗叫哑了嗓子，沐浴在月光中湿润的金眼睛妩媚又可怜。罗再次用微弱的气音叫他：“在里面，柯拉先生… ”柯拉松再无法忍耐，他撅住罗的腰全数泄在那盛情款待的肉穴里。罗弓起背，因被灌满的感觉战栗不止，这是柯拉先生的温度，他想全数记住，这个第一次在他眼里宝贵得仿佛最后一次。

罗的后穴立刻被柯拉先生的精液灌满了。怕自己把罗撑得难受，柯拉松小心地将自己拔出来，期间还要和罗故意收紧的肉穴对抗，柯拉松无奈地看向捣乱的罗，罗满面高潮的余韵，还故意对他露出不怀好意的笑容，肠壁和嫩肉热情地挽留他。最后终于拔出，阴茎离开穴口时甚至发出“啵”的一声。柯拉先生离开了，罗只能更加用力收紧穴口，留住里面的精液，但盛不住的白浊还是顺缝隙一缕一缕淌出来，罗脱力地躺在床上。

柯拉松躺在罗身侧，他把罗揽在怀里，手穿过他潮湿的发，另一手去擦罗沾满汗的前额。着急的罗没有完全擦干就从浴室里出来，柯拉松闻到罗身上蒸腾的水汽的味道。罗安静地贴在柯拉松怀里，两人的呼吸都逐渐平复，罗贴着年长者滚烫的胸膛，隔着这层皮肤，他听到下面心脏有力地跳动。

罗笑出声来。柯拉松听到罗的笑声有些怔愣，他记忆中还是孩子的罗似乎都没这样笑过。罗的笑声很轻，又充满单纯的愉快，表示他现在非常放松。柯拉松也微笑起来，他更用力搂紧罗，罗却坐起身，离开他的怀抱。罗拉着他的手，引他爬到床边。柯拉松在床沿坐定，罗走下床，跪在他面前。

现在罗整个人沐浴在月光里，他的耳环反射清辉泛出点点冷光，但他的面颊上是难掩的热意，他的眼中盛满爱意，抬头仰望着柯拉松。罗这幅姿态，柯拉松当然知道他要做什么，只是被罗这样炽热凝视，柯拉松的脸烧得晕乎乎的。罗跪进柯拉松两腿间，捧起他的性器，嘴唇亲吻饱胀的龟头，柔软的舌头探出来，乖巧地和这刚半勃的肉棒打招呼。罗的舌头舔了一圈前端，就向下溜去，嘴唇包住阴囊吮吸，湿滑的舌面爱抚柱身上逐渐鼓突的血管，舌尖绕着龟头底部再转一圈，才顺着冠状沟磨蹭着爬上去，待到抚弄铃口时，罗尝到咸涩的液体。柯拉松的喘息愈发粗重，罗张口将整个勃起的阴茎吞进去，硬邦邦的龟头顶到脆弱的喉咙，罗含糊地呜咽，眼角立刻泛出泪滴，但他还是毫不犹豫将肉棒继续吃下去。罗开始前后晃动，让柯拉松的阴茎在自己嘴里抽插，每次低头罗都几乎吃下整根，硕大的阴茎以越发快的频率撞进敏感的喉咙，每一进入那里便娇弱地瑟缩着，夹得柯拉松近乎窒息。但随着罗愈发熟练的动作，喉咙也终于适应了被巨物造访的感觉，乖巧地舒张开来，顺从地吞咽柯拉松的性器。

柯拉松抚上罗的头发，罗正闭眼专注于服侍他，那两片总是刻薄的唇此时被撑开到极致，染上诱人的红色，流露出亲近可人的意味。罗再次用力吞下柯拉松的阴茎，却突然激烈呜咽起来，他的眼瞳颤动着，眉拧在一起，柯拉松惊地推罗的肩，想让他把自己吐出来，罗手上却威胁地掐紧阴茎根部，示意柯拉松不要阻止他，他甚至还在低头想将柯拉松吞得更深。柯拉松微偏过头，借月色他才看清，罗正在射精。罗下腹的阴茎笔直挺立，颤栗地射出精液，红肿的龟头哭泣般不断吐出液体，像在抗议屡次不经爱抚便迎来的痛苦又愉悦的高潮。

高潮的反应逐渐过去，罗才松了手上的力气，他慢悠悠向后退去，但舍不得松口，最后只将阴茎前端堪堪含在嘴里，鼻子用力呼吸。月光洒在罗脸上，清冷的光照得脸上的酡红显得病态却迷人，因为缺氧罗的眼神已有些涣散。柯拉松勾起罗的下巴，让他将嘴里的东西吐出来，罗的舌头还不舍地缠着冒水的铃口，痴迷地一点一点把液体都舔到自己嘴里。柯拉松被舔得颤抖不止，被百般撩拨的性器硬得痛苦，怕自己就这样射在罗的脸上，急忙把罗抱起来，罗近乎本能地，手攀上年长男人宽阔的脊背，他坐在柯拉松腿上，喘息渐轻，慢慢寻回涣散的意识。

等到那双金眼睛里重聚起光，柯拉松抚摸罗的脸，“柯拉先生… ”罗呢喃着，柯拉松上前将罗拖入一个吻。罗搂着柯拉松的脖颈，拽着人倒在床上，疲惫的舌头被柯拉松卷起吮吸，罗感到柯拉松的性器正硬硬地顶在自己腿上，便转过身去，挺起臀部，用穴口去蹭那怒张的肉棒。

柯拉松有些犹豫，他俯身亲吻罗的后颈，罗敏感地仰起头，他亲着罗的耳垂，问：“罗，不需要休息下吗… ？”

“我没事，倒是柯拉先生你… ”罗回头看他，柯拉松看到那双金眼睛里正被喜爱和情欲填满。

柯拉松握住罗的手，罗顺从地跪着，屁股高高翘起。柯拉松用阴茎去找那刚被彻底临幸的肉穴，肿胀的头部甫一顶住穴口，就几乎是被吸了进去，刚被充分使用的甬道潮湿而柔软，顺滑又温暖，里面残留的精液甚至也在帮助润滑。这次丝毫不需要扩张，第一下插入就是整根没入，罗的呼吸一滞，攥紧柯拉松的手。这次柯拉松没有和甬道纠缠很久，就顺利地抽插起来，肠肉温顺地吞吐性器，不再像第一次过分热情地扑上来，又患得患失地绞缠不松，敏感又脆弱的内壁都被抚平了，温温吞吞地将阴茎咽下去，撞到敏感点就兴奋地颤抖，只有在肉茎退出时还是乖巧地依依不舍地吮吸，尝试挽留。

罗的身子被操软了，在柯拉松温柔又强势的攻势下，他渐渐没有力气跪着，柯拉松帮他扶起腰，罗的呻吟也越来越软，很快也就无所顾忌，从一遍一遍的柯拉先生，变成就是那里，再用力点，想被柯拉先生操射，罗大声抒发自己积攒的最隐秘的欲望。他下腹的阴茎硬得滴水，但罗根本没有在意，他的全部注意力都集中在和柯拉松紧密结合的地方，后穴被操得松软，敏感点被一次次捻过传来颤栗的快感，柯拉松甚至揪住他的乳头揉捏，罗边叫边突然哭了出来。这时柯拉松的手握上了罗被冷落已久的阴茎，罗一个激灵，性器被粗糙的大手包覆，温暖的指腹摩挲滴水的前端，那里正被柯拉先生掌握着，这样的概念击中罗的大脑，瞬间过载的快感让罗更大幅度地颤抖起来，他的大腿打着颤，仿佛下一秒就要射在柯拉先生手里了。罗勉强伸出一只手，颤巍巍地向下身探，去拨柯拉松的手。

“罗… ？这样不舒服吗… ？”柯拉松感到罗的抗拒，小心翼翼地问。

“哈…哈嗯…不…但是…啊、啊…！啊！柯拉先生！柯拉先生…” 罗突然再次高潮了，柯拉松的手一遍遍捋着阴茎撸动，阴茎挺直向前射出一股股液体，罗叫着心上人的名字，射得一塌糊涂。

柯拉松的胸膛贴着罗的背，感受罗在自己怀里颤抖。他用脸去贴罗，罗转过头，金眼睛浸在情潮和泪水里，被泡得有些红。罗微阖上眼睑，两人接吻，可柯拉松依然没有放过罗已经高潮的性器，变本加厉用更重的力道套弄，虽然罗疲惫的阴茎只是一直半勃着。此时后穴已完全被操熟，只会柔顺地亲吻柯拉松的阴茎，而连续高潮的罗已将理智抛到了九霄云外，愈加放浪的呻吟，被撞到敏感点就哭着叫好舒服，柯拉先生，再快一点，柯拉先生。柯拉松被罗唤得头昏脑热，只知更用力地挺腰捣进罗的身体，甚至没有注意罗哭泣着叫他：“啊… ！柯拉先生… 前面… 刚射过… 不能这么用力… 啊！！”

罗仰起头高声尖叫，柯拉松感到套弄罗阴茎的手一阵潮湿。罗再次高潮，可他的阴茎甚至没完全硬起来，就连续不断地喷出液体，柯拉松后知后觉，罗失禁了。罗把眼睛埋进枕头，哀哀地喘息，这样的高潮让罗的后穴死命绞紧了，罗的身体使出拧毛巾的力道死咬住柯拉松的阴茎不松口，仿佛在控诉柯拉先生在床上也要犯弄巧成拙的毛病，柯拉松被咬得一阵颤抖，掐着罗的屁股将精液尽数泄在那要人命的后穴里。

两人一起倒在脏兮兮的床上喘息，柯拉松抚着罗的腰，帮他慢慢把跪太久的身体平放下来。“罗，对不起！你… ”柯拉松焦急地道歉，却被罗迎面扑上来吻住，热情地吮吸他的唇瓣，分开时柯拉松捧起罗的脸，看到那双金眼睛上仍是糊着一团浓得化不开的情欲。“我爱你，柯拉先生… ”罗说着就笑了，月光再次洒在罗身上，罗笑得妩媚，眼角还有星点泪珠。

还沉浸在愧疚中的柯拉松看着罗，也只能无奈地笑起来，他的手指摩挲罗被亲得红肿的嘴唇，抬起头在罗的额头落下一吻。“我也爱你哦，罗。”

柯拉松背着罗去浴室清洗，而罗在他背上不安分地揉他的头发，咬他的耳朵。现在的罗放弃了所有防线和羞耻心，彻底沦为柯拉先生的小俘虏。柯拉松把浴缸放满水，浴室刺眼的灯光让柯拉松看清罗浑身的纹身。“你真的长大了啊。”柯拉松半是欣慰半是调侃，他抬手费力地为罗摘耳环，和那灵巧的金属饰品较劲时，还要承受罗在他脖子和耳朵上煽风点火的吸吮。

柯拉松坐进浴缸，罗也立刻挤进来，溢出的水洒了满地，柯拉松索性拧开花洒让热水不停流着。罗捧着柯拉松的脸吻他，热气蒸得罗红扑扑的面庞惹人怜爱，他的黑眼圈看着都没平时那么骇人了。罗跪起来，精液就一缕缕从后穴淌出来，罗握住柯拉松的阴茎套弄几下，也不管柯拉先生硬没硬就坐了上去，接着就是热情地骑他。柯拉松惊讶于刚才几乎瘫在床上的罗，现在竟还有这种体力，他捂住羞红的脸，他被罗骑硬了。

罗的动作让浴缸里的水溅了满屋满室，他拽住柯拉松的两只手，挺起胸膛，往自己的乳头上按。柯拉松顺从地爱抚那两颗硬挺的肉粒，罗爽得叫出来，他的阴茎再次硬挺，直直贴着平坦的小腹。罗在柯拉松腿上上下起伏，让阴茎顶弄自己的敏感带，把自己骑到高潮，但罗已经什么都射不出来了，阴茎徒劳地颤抖，他与柯拉松亲吻，快感的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒直掉，罗呜咽着我爱你柯拉先生，听着柯拉松我也爱你的回应，享受自己的干性高潮，后穴因着高潮拼命收缩，直到把柯拉松夹射出来。

柯拉松清理完两人，背着罗回到床边时，罗还没睡着。柯拉松看着他上下打架的眼皮，“罗，不睡吗？放心，明天睡醒还能见到我哦。”

这时的罗已经大概缓回来了，他沉默地从柯拉松背上下来，掩饰自己通红的脸颊。罗把床单扯下来扔到地上，两人直接躺在褥子上，钻进被窝。月光把满室照得透亮，罗端详柯拉松的脸，柯拉松也昏昏欲睡，但看到罗，他眼里的温柔就像水款款淌出来。

罗安心了。一生太长了，而罗的一生再不会在思念中度过，因为他朝思暮想的人已经回到他身边。

“欢迎回家，柯拉先生。”

“啊，我回来了，罗。”

END

BY 匿名的茜茜

**Author's Note:**

> 十三年没见过只做一轮怎么够啊？！


End file.
